


Stoke the Fire

by Demons_Lunacy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons_Lunacy/pseuds/Demons_Lunacy
Summary: Ana Gautier had nowhere to go and nowhere to turn.  Using the last of her money and her pride she called in a favor. Yet not everything is as it seems as there are forces at work trying to undermine not only the company but her budding relationship.  Now it's a race to see if they can be saved in time.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s)/Bo Dallas, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 2





	Stoke the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that as this is a multi-chapter piece there is going to be a slow build-up to any kind of paring, romance, and/or smut. Please be patient! Thank you for your time!

**Title** : Stoke the Fire

**Author** : Demons Lunacy

**Disclaimer** : The WWE and Titan Industries own anything WWE related. All characters that you recognize belong to the WWE, Titan Industries, or themselves. They do not authorize this author’s work of fiction.

**Summary** : Ana Gautier had nowhere to go and nowhere to turn. Using the last of her money and her pride she called in a favor. Yet not everything is as it seems as there are forces at work trying to undermine not only the company but her budding relationship. Now it's a race to see if they can be saved in time.

**Stoke the Fire**

Ana Gautier flicked the worn business card between two fingers absently as she once again debated the wisdom of her plan. She stared down at the nearly faded scrawl, "Call if you need anything," it read. She certainly did. She needed a lot of things but mostly, she just needed a job. Swallowing her pride, which she should be used to by now, but somehow she never did like the feeling. She dialed the number with shaking fingers. Blue-green eyes stared up at the massively impressive building in front of her.

The gray sky seemed to echo Ana's mood entirely. Large steel-colored pendulous rain clouds seemed ripe with the promise of a downpour. She smoothed a small shaking hand over stretched taut auburn hair. Her round girl next door face even more pronounced because of her severe hairstyle. She switched the cell phone to her other ear as she ran her hand down her hip. She was what polite society called thick.

"This is Hunter. How can I help you," a curt albeit professional male asked.

"Uh, yeah, Hunter, this is Ana. Ana Gautier. You said to call if I ever needed anything. I need a, uh, something," the young woman stuttered. She could feel the burn of tears pressing against the back of her eyes and her throat clogged as she choked back a sob. She took a deep breath as the silence stretched to an almost unbearable level.

Hunter let out a long gusty sigh. "What do you need," he asked finally, sounding equally weary and resigned.

It was Ana's turn to sigh as she reached up to rub her forehead and wipe the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I don't suppose you have time to talk face to face? Cuz I'd rather do it that way than over the phone," she countered.

The sound of papers being moved told her that Hunter was looking at his schedule for the day to see if he could find time for her. "Yeah, actually I do, in fifteen minutes but only for thirty minutes. But you're not gonna make it from one coast to another in that time frame."

"Actually, I am," Ana answered quietly a little afraid of how he would react, "I'm standing in front of your corporate office on the street."

"I see," Hunter said neutrally yet it was enough to make the hairs on the back of Ana's neck stand on end. "I'll inform security and have you escorted to my office. You have thirty minutes."

The line went dead in Ana's hand. She frowned down at her phone wondering, not for the first time, if she had made a huge mistake. She straightened her gray turtle neck sweater, swept her hand across the seat of her black nylon slacks, and grimaced down at her worn black work boots. It wasn't much but it should do if she was lucky enough to get an interview. Though after Hunter's reception she wasn't holding her breath!

Ana squared her shoulders and walked with a purpose towards the lobby of the building. Once inside she headed straight for the receptionist and security desk. She plastered on that million-watt customer service smile that had gotten her through more shit than she would care to recall. Informed the pair sitting at the desk of her appointment with Hunter.

The woman, Vivian, was in her mid-fifties, maybe, with salt and pepper hair pulled back in a French twist and a pristine white button-down shirt covered by a black women's suit coat. Her movements were efficient as she worked quickly at her computer pulling up the information needed. Her green eyes took in the young woman standing in front of her. The receptionist reached out covering the small hand resting on the cool marble in front of her. “Just breathe,” Vivian said so softly that only she and the other woman had heard it. Once, many years ago, she had been the young woman; remembered how much that single piece of advice had calmed racing nerves. She hoped it would do the same.

The security guard, Alan, appeared to be in his late thirties. Trim, maybe former military or law enforcement, he just gave off that vibe, sharp gray eyes black crisply pressed slacks, tan short-sleeved button-up shirt, and black tie completed his uniform. He either couldn't speak or just refused to speak to her and in either case, that was fine.

Ana was still required to show the current legal state-issued ID and sign the official visitor's paper log. She was also forced to go through the metal detector. All of that had to be done prior to Alan escorting her to a bank of elevators. The ride up was quiet. Ana was fine with it if the truth were told. Her nerves were strung to taut that she wasn't sure she could make pleasant small talk. Ana was quite aware of the stares and whispers that began as she and the guard approached Hunter's office. Alan knocked on the door opening it when bid he stepped back out of the way as Ana walked through

"Thank you Alan. I'll take it from here," Hunter informed the other man. With a brusque nod, Alan was gone. Hazel eyes scanned her from head to toe. Ana was no fool. She knew he was looking for some kind of tell. Something that would give him the upper hand or at least a clue as to why she was standing in his office. He shut the door quietly as he motioned ahead of himself towards the massive desk.

Ana walked in that direction but instead of taking one of the seats in front of the desk she opted to stand off to the side staring out of the office windows. She rubbed her arms absently from up here it was hard to believe that anything was wrong, or that anything bad could happen as she watched the people below her scurry like ants. Yet she knew how untrue that was; she lived it! Blinking back tears she swallowed thickly; now was not the time to get emotional. She could do that after she left this office.

"So you gonna tell me what you need, or just stare out my windows for the next thirty minutes," Hunter questioned a hint of irritation in his voice.

Ana jumped. She didn't know why his voice had startled her, but it had. It wasn't as if she had thought she was alone. "Uh, yeah, um." She stopped took a deep breath and turned to face Hunter. It was a war of hazel eyes. "I need a job Hunter," she told him, she held up a hand when he looked ready to interrupt. "Nothing fancy and I'm willing to put in the work. I don't have a degree in anything so nothing in this building, aside from maybe janitorial is gonna work."

"If all you need is a job there are plenty of places that'll hire people like you," Hunter told her stiffly.

The look she leveled on him was rife with meaning. "You and I both know it not what you know but who you know that gets you in the damn door!" God! She wanted to run her hands through her hair right now and was really regretting putting it up in a bun; pulled tight as it was. "Look, Hunter, everyone's got a sob story. Even me! I doubt you wanna hear any more than I wanna tell it!"

"I do," Hunter said calmly the first hint of concern coloring his hazel gaze.

"Wait! What?"

"Your story. You obviously need to tell somebody. So tell me. Let me be the judge of how bad it really is," his voice was low soothing like he was trying to talk to a wild animal and Ana wasn't half sure the analogy was incorrect.

Ana scrubbed her face with both hands glad she almost never bothered with makeup; so she never had to worry about ruining it. Finally, she walked over to the chairs in front of Hunter's desk dropping into it inelegantly. "You want the quick and dirty version or the long drawn out affair," she asked with a tinge of defeat ringing in her words.

"Let's start with the quick and dirty version. Then if I need more details, I'll ask," he returned patiently as he leaned back in his chair.

"After momma died daddy never really recovered. He swung from one wild theory to another. The one most often coming up was her being unfaithful and why I was the way I am..."

"What's wrong with you," Hunter interrupted angrily.

"Hunter, I'm a beta. And according to my alpha male father that can mean only one thing! That my mother was running around on him. I mean after all his precious little princess is an alpha and all her darling offspring are shaping up to be alphas. That must clearly mean my omega mother was cheating on him."

"Oh that's such bullshit," Hunter exploded as he sat up straight in his seat. His fingers interlaced across the blotter in front of him. His brows were drawn down into a deep V on his forehead.

Ana gave a negligent shrug as she turned toward the windows for a moment to gather her thoughts. "It just got worse from there and with Elise egging him on against me I just couldn't take it anymore and left. That was about three years ago. I had a friend who asked me to stay with her for a while but I constantly felt like I was underfoot or the odd man out. Reconnected with someone and ended up living with him for the last couple of years. Only the last few months we were curious," she trailed off she could feel the heat in her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

Ana didn't want to look up; she didn't really want to see the disgust on his face but was mildly shocked and even more embarrassed by the smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth. Hunter had a pretty good idea about where this was going and was enjoying her discomfort. Asshole! Sighing, she rubbed her hands over the tops of her thighs. "So we got to talking to a cute little omega and brought her into our relationship. It didn't take long to work out that they were destined to be a mated pair."

It wasn't fair! Ana was trying her damnedest not to cry but this was so hard! It was still so fresh, so raw that she still hadn't really had time to even build up any kind of defense against the pain. Once she felt like she could speak and not sob like some spoiled child she began again. "I couldn't stay there Hunter! Not and watch them together! To see Javier look at Belinda like you look at Stephanie, or like my dad looked at my mom!" Ana shook her head violently. "I gave my job two weeks notice. Javier and Belinda gave me everything in the joint bank account. I packed up my things and headed this way. Believe me, every time I stopped I put in applications and waited three days hoping to hear something!"

Ana couldn't take any more she stood abruptly and began pacing. One arm wrapped around her waist gripping the opposite bent elbow hand up at her mouth. Her words muffled but not distorted. "I got a couple hundred dollars left and you're my last option. Well, you or a swan dive into oncoming traffic," she joked feebly. Looking at Hunter she could tell that it had fallen flat. Sighing once more, she sat "I'll take anything. I'm not afraid of hard labor," she told him earnestly.

Hunter ran his large hands over his shaved head. "Jesus Christ Ana, why didn't you come to me sooner?" He shuffled some paperwork around on his desk frowning when he apparently couldn't find what he was looking for. He turned to the computer and began typing and clicking away. "I mean, we knew he was getting bad. We just had no idea how bad. Your sister emails from time to time," he shrugged as if that explained it all and maybe it did.

She could feel the pressure behind her eyes, the burning sensation in her nose, the thickening in her throat even as she berated herself for the tears as they formed. Tried, in vain, to keep them in check as she tried to tell herself that she was going to be all right that everything was going to be fine. Reaching up she wiped angrily at the tears on her cheeks uncaring if Hunter noticed or not because at this point he already knew most of what her father would call her dirty little secrets. Okay, well that wasn't totally true but a lady had to have a few, as her mother always said. That thought slowed the tears finally and brought a small smile to her lips.

“Ana,” Hunter called getting her attention. Her meltdown had not escaped his notice but he was surprised by how quickly she had composed herself. He had honestly expected to have to deal with a hysterical screaming temper tantrum that was the way that Elise had painted Ana. He was beginning to wonder how much of what the younger Gautier had to told him was actually true.

Ana returned to the seats in front of the opulent desk resting her hands on the tops of her thighs. Takings a deep breath she released it slowly before raising blue-green eyes to his hazel gaze. “So what's the verdict,” she asked in a defeated voice. She had already resigned herself to hearing that there was nothing he could do for her. After all, there wasn't a whole lot even with a company this size that would mesh with her limited qualifications.

Hunter gave her heavy eye contact as if trying to judge how serious she had been about her need for work. She didn't blink nor did she look away if anything she seemed just as intense as he. He folded his hands in front of him on his desk. “Well, the only thing we have right now is on the ground crew, running cables, and other errands as needed,” Hunter informed her blandly watching as confusion clouded her face.

“Are, are you fucking with me,” she questioned in apparent disbelief. “Cuz if this is a joke; it's not fuckin funny Hunter! I love you! But if you're not serious that's just fuckin cruel,” she told him her voice rising with each word until she was literally standing hands planted flat on the desk, face flushed red with anger, her nose nearly touching his. Her chest was heaving as she tried to reign in her raging in temper; it had always been her worst flaw. So easy to ignite and so hard to put out. The young woman was so incensed that the sole focus was the man in front of her.

Hunter for his part had, at least on some level, been expecting her to break like this showed no outward reaction to her behavior. Of course, it could also be the fact that he was an alpha male in every sense of that word and was not the least threatened by her warnings or her anger, whether she was aware of her throwing out those signals or not. The biggest response was to raise a single eyebrow at her and lean back in his chair pulling his folded hands onto his stomach.

Neither heard the door open nor close only the tense male voice asking, “Am I interrupting something?”

Ana Gautier's head snapped around so quickly it was almost a blur of movement. Her strange hazel eyes bled over to the palest of icy blues even as her upper lip peeled away from her teeth in a silent snarl. Her usual sensible demeanor was shot; her emotions were running way too high to be controlled. She hadn't even realized that she had been moving until a huge hand wrapped around her elbow effectively holding her immobile. The quiet strength in that grip gave her the mental head slap she needed. Staring down at the nondescript industrial carpeting she took a deep breath fighting for her lost control. Squeezing her eyes shut she could feel the burn of tears once more. God, would they ever stop she thought miserably? "I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly refusing to look at either man.

Hunter motioned the other man toward a small conference table as he rounded the desk. Using the tips of his fingers he urged the young woman's chin up. He could see the abject misery in her gaze as well as the last bit of strength she was using as bravado to get through this. Moving slowly, cautiously, in case she mistook his intentions. He reached out cupping the back of Ana's neck with one hand the other hand pressed against her shoulders pulling her onto him. "I got you," he murmured against her temple.

Ana stood stiffly in his embrace for the longest time trying to work out what she should do now. Slowly she raised her hands gripping the lapels of his suit jacket as the tears coursed down her face unchecked. Silent sobs wracked her frame as she tried to come to terms with the fact that this was real; that this was really happening and she wasn't dreaming. She could feel the calloused hand rubbing reassuring circles on her back; a thumb absently stroking the skin of her neck. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that eventually her breathing slowed as well as the last bit of her tears. Pushing away from the bigger man she wiped her face with both hands. She grimaced as she then had to wipe them on her slacks. Somehow she doubted that the pretty cloth in Hunter's breast pocket was actually functional.

"If you want, I can come back. If this is a bad time, I mean," the unnamed man said. The discomfort was clear in his voice.

"No," Ana replied sharply, more sharply than she'd intended. "No, that won't be necessary," she amended in a conciliatory tone. Turning to face the other person she pasted on the best smile she could manage and held her hand out, "I'm Ana, Ana Gautier."

The gentleman was a little over six feet tall, and while he wasn't as fit as Hunter he did have an average build. His square face was open and friendly. Blue eyes shone with a kind of questioning concern. He had that blondish brown hair, the kind that could go either way depending on the lighting. "Anthony, Tony Chimel," he answered rising from his seat and extending his hand.

The handshake was firm which honestly surprised Ana as she was used to men usually dead fishing it as her dad had called it. Men generally tended to try and take it easier on women when shaking hands and it ended up feeling like one was holding a dead fish. She was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Tony was not afraid to really shake her hand. There was a sort of awkward silence after their introduction, or maybe that's just nerves messing with me Ana thought derisively.

"Why don't we have a seat and Tony can go over the job description and we'll take it from there," Hunter interjected when it seemed neither was going to say anything.

Ana nodded her dark head and moved to a chair opposite Tony so that she would be able to give him her undivided attention. She frowned slightly when she realized that she had nothing to take notes with. The young woman jumped when a notepad and pen were dropped in front of her. Jerking her head up she glared at a smirking Hunter.

"Figured you might need those," Hunter teased the smaller woman.

"I will hurt you, Hunter! Don't test me today," Ana threatened, momentarily forgetting the other person in the room.

"You wish jellyfish," Hunter taunted as he reached out; hand covering her entire face as he twisted the palm rapidly as if trying to change her facial expression.

"Hunter," Ana began calmly, "I'm saying this with all the love in my heart. I hate you so much right now," she growled at the much larger man even as she swept her hands over her still immaculate hairstyle.

"Family," Tony asked as he looked from one face to another. The behavior was definitely indicative of familial relations.

"Cousins," they answered in unison.

"Distant cousins, on my mother's side," Ana clarified.

"Not that distant," Hunter muttered managing to sound perturbed.

Ana gave a gusty sigh. "I didn't mean anything by it, Hunter. Just explaining why he wouldn't already know about me. It's not like we're exactly close."

"That's gonna change," Hunter stated as he pulled out a chair seating himself at the head of the table.

"If we could please focus that would be great," Ana remarked snidely to Hunter. "I apologize," she said to Tony returning her attention to the gentleman.

Tony leaned back in his chair as he began. "Well, technically I'm in charge of the ring crew but I take on other jobs as needed to get things done."

Ana nodded her understanding as she started taking notes. Tony gave the shortened version of the job description and turned it over to the young woman. She asked him a few questions that she had thought of while he had been talking as well as relaying some of her work experience. She spoke of her time working with UPS, FedEx, and various customer service industries. As she spoke Tony would occasionally ask for clarification or even throw out a question. The entire time the pair continued to take notes as if there was going to be a quiz later.

Ana was pretty sure that her thirty minutes had come and gone. There had been at least two knocks on his door and hushed conversations that she had tried to ignore. She was cautiously optimistic about her chances right now. However, she was reluctant to get too excited. This wouldn't be the first time that she had gotten this far in an interview and be told thank you, but no thank you! Tony asked for a moment to speak with Hunter which she was happy to give. Her nerves were now kicking into high gear and she wanted to stretch her legs after being seated for so long. She was standing in front of the bank of windows arms crossed over her stomach when the commotion started.

The pounding on the door was far from polite and the woman's voice was angry. "Hunter! Why is this door locked," she called from the other side even as the handle was tried once more. "I swear to God if you don't open this door you're gonna be sleeping on the couch," the woman threatened shrilly.

Hunter stepped to the door flicking the lock and before he could even open it the door was shoved wide. "Hello Steph, what can I do for you," he asked of the irate brunette.

"Why is your door locked? And who is she," Stephanie asked indicating Ana still standing by the bay of windows.

Ana started forward to reintroduce herself when another voice intruded.

"Naughty, naughty Hunter," the young man said in a teasingly chiding tone. "Don't you know you're not supposed to have the other woman in the office when you work with your wife?"

"Oh that's just gross," Ana spat with a horrified expression on her face. She even gave a full-body shiver at the idea of Hunter and sex being in the same sentence, implied though it may have been.

"Thanks," Hunter said drily as he rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"You oughta be glad she likes you enough for that but," and here Ana paused to making a gagging face, "You are so not my type!"

"So who exactly is your type," the young man asked smirking at her.

At a little over six feet tall his dark brown hair was pulled back to the nape of his neck into a bun. His caramel-colored skin seemed natural as opposed to too much time spent in a tanning bed. His lean frame was smoothly muscled his beard was well-groomed and his chocolate orbs burned with mirth. Dressed in a band shirt she'd never heard of and a pair of black skinny jeans she supposed he was quite attractive; just not to her. "Not you," was Ana terse response.

"Aw, c'mon! You don't even know me. How can you say that?"

"Really," Ana spluttered, "in one breath you go from calling me the other woman to hitting on me! I believe that says a lot more about you than you realize."

"Frigid bitch," the young man muttered lowly.

"Seth," Stephanie exclaimed her eyes widening as she watched the fury cloud her husband's face.

Ana stepped between the two men. Placing her hands flat against Hunter's chest she pushed. He looked down at her. "You heard what he called you," he growled at the young woman.

"I did," Ana replied with a calm she didn't feel. "I've been called worse; and by my own family. Let it go," she advised.

"Ana, you can't be serious," Hunter snapped looking for all the world like he was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Ana," Stephanie asked in a small wondering tone. "Ana Gautier?"

The young woman turned to face the billion-dollar princess. "Yes?"

"Oh my God! I had no idea! When did you get into town? What are you doing here?" Stephanie questioned in rapid succession and then as if remembering their audience. She marched over to Seth and all but shoved him out the door. "We're going to have to reschedule. I'll let you know when we get an opportunity," she told the young man as she nearly shut the door in his face.

"I don't think he likes me," Ana commented to no one in particular.

"I don't give a fuck," Hunter snarled angrily hazel eyes affixed to the closed door.

"It was merely an observation Hunter. Not disappointment. He's not the first nor will he be the last," Ana said on a sigh as she dropped into a chair.

"What did I miss," Stephanie asked as she finally noticed the tension in the air.

"My sad sad story," Ana told her in self-deprecating humor.

"I still don't get it," Stephanie exclaimed her hands flying up to her shoulders and back down to slap her thighs.

"Okay, quick and dirty. Left home not too long after the funeral, steady boyfriend found his mate, ran out of money and options called in that favor. Now I get to see if I got the job or not," Ana relayed the tale in a monotone knowing that her potential boss was also in the room.

"Well," Stephanie questioned looking from Hunter to Tony and back again. "Do you have an answer for her?"

"Normally, in these situations and her level of experience," Tony began.

Ana felt her stomach drop. She knew it was too good to be true! She should have known better than to let herself hope. Once again her lack of a formal education stood in the way of yet another opportunity. If she wasn't so sick to death of crying she would probably be giving in to the urge to do just that right now. Instead, she used both hands to push back the hair still tight against her scalp interlacing her fingers behind her neck.

"Now my recommendation is that we have her act as the go-between for production and the ring crew. We'll double the training window because she's learning not one but two different jobs. So that would be roughly four months and at that time we can reevaluate and see where we want to go from there. How does that sound," Tony asked looking at Ana for confirmation.

Ana stared back at three faces dazedly as her brain tried to process what she had heard. "Um, could you say that again," she asked hesitantly her brows pulling together slightly.

Stephanie knelt down to eye level with the other woman. Placing her hands on Ana's knees cerulean eyes stared into a blue-green gaze. "You got the job, honey!"

"I got the job," Ana echoed in wonder a smile beginning to spread across her face. "I got the job," she repeated with more excitement.

Tony and Hunter looked on indulgently as Ana finally realized that she had a job. It had become quite clear that she had convinced herself that she had somehow blown the interview. As a matter of fact, Tony had been impressed with her unique blend of talents which was why he had thought she was perfect for the job. Her lack of a secondary education hadn't hindered her because she had real-world experience to draw from which was usually much more useful in their line of work. All that had to be done now was to fill out the paperwork and get her a start date; the sooner the better.

"Do you have the necessary documentation to do this today," Hunter asked as he moved towards his desk.

"Yeah, in a lockbox in my van in the parking garage," Ana answered still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was indeed happening.

"Give me a few minutes," Hunter told Ana as he walked out of the office. He went to speak with his secretary about making the necessary arrangements. As promised several minutes later he reappeared handing an ID badge hanging from a lanyard to Ana. "This a temporary badge good only for today. It will get you in and out of the building as well as this office. Make sure that we get this done before the close of business," he instructed his cousin. "Remember down to the car and right back here. We don't have time to dally!"

"Got it, dad," Ana snarked, as she placed the badge around her neck and rose from her seat. She pulled her keys from her pocket and headed for the elevator giddy with excitement. The day hadn't started out so great but it was certainly looking to be one of the best!

**Author's Note:**

> As a general rule, I deal only with these professionals as characters and do my dead level best not to use him/her/their real-life names because then I feel like I have crossed a line. Again, my personal opinion so please try to keep that in mind if you never see me use any other form of address.


End file.
